Pendant lights are lighting devices that hang from a ceiling. Typically, a pendant light is supported from a ceiling mount by a cord, chain, or pipe, an upper end of which is attached to the ceiling mount, and a lower end of which is attached to the lighting device. Often the lighting device includes shade and a light such as a light bulb. The shade is often in the form of a bulbous glass shade, a cylindrical drum shade, or a conical shade.
Chandeliers are branched, decorative ceiling-mounted light fixtures. Typically, chandeliers are ornate, and include a number of lamps and complex arrays of glass or crystal prisms to illuminate a room with refracted light.
There is a need for further arrangement of decorative elements, lighting fixtures, and methods for providing illumination.